Quintillis
Quintillis is a male half-elf in the Om campaign. Summary Quintillis was the leader of a small band of half-elven mercenaries who worked for Goddard Brandik at Stonewatch Abbey. He defected when the Royal Explorers took the Abbey and went to Fernstead with his men to try to settle down there. Background Quintillis was a half-elf and spent much of his life feeling he did not have a place as half-elves were often look down upon by both humans and elves. He became a sellsword, eventually acquiring a group of a half dozen fellow half-elf mercenaries. By 465, he and his band came to work for Goddard Brandik and his bandit company at Stonewatch Abbey. The abbey soon saw an influx of Orlesean soldiers who fortified a nearby camp of recruits and worked to train them as well as the established bandits. Among the Orleseans was Lord Balamer the Blue. By the month of Twins of 465 there were nearly 200 men in the camp divided into three cohorts, and both Quintillis and his men and a group of Thuns under Torr Nine-fingers' also serving as separate squads. Loss of Stonewatch Abbey On the 1st of Twins 465, the Royal Explorers sneaked into Stonewatch Abbey and captured it, slaying Goddard Brandik and Balamer the Blue as well as most of the bandits and Orleseans within. In the process, however, they triggered an alarm, prompting the troops at the nearby camp to believe a drill was being run. The first cohort as well as Quntillis’ squad and Torr Nine-fingers' men marched to the Abbey. There the Orlesian commanding officer saw through the Royal Explorers' attempts to claim all was well within the abbey and ordered an attack. At that moment Noel Gorehammer hurled the severed heads of Goddard Brandik and Balamer the Blue at their feet and bellowed that the same fate awaited any man who attacked. This prompted some grumbling and distention in the ranks a and a veteran of the cohort named Grizz, called out that he would be willing to parlay, earning a blistering rebuke from his Orlesean commander and the cohorts second in command. From the abbey Wu Xen spied the Thuns and called to them, declaring his friendship with Korsik the Quick. The leader of the Thunnish mercenaries, Torr Nine-fingers, declared that he would parlay. This caused the Orlesean officer and his second to round on Torr and berate him, delivering a slap to emphasize his point. In return Torr and his men immediately slew both men. After the display Quintillis too expressed his willingness to talk on behalf of his men and a parlay was called. Parlay Quintillis agreed to parlay on behalf of his men as did Torr and Grizz. The Royal Explorers met with the three in Stonewatch Abbey. A deal was soon struck. Quintillis and his men were paid for their service to Brandik and offered a position in the garrison at the abbey under the Royal Explorers. Alternately they could lay down their swords and settle somewhere. The Royal Explorers stated a new settlement south of Dunkirk called Fernstead was being built as a community where elves, half-elves and humans can live side by side. After a discussion with his men, the half-elves decided to go to Fernstead and armed with a letter of introduction from Wu, departed abruptly to go to Fernstead. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs